this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Raids
"We've been raided! Someone came at night to take our things by force." __TOC__ Overview Raids '''are an event that occurs during the night at Our Shelter. Scavengers, bandits, and robbers come and take supplies by force. Survivors are not only robbed of valuable items, but can also be wounded. '''Raids '''that are not successfully defended against will cause survivors to become sad, and eventually depressed. Raids happen randomly at the start of your day, it is impossible to predict the exact night that it will happen. The Player does not directly participate in '''raids as they happen overnight while a survivor is out scavenging. Even if you keep all of your survivors at home, you can't see the raid take place. If no raid happened, the next day the log display nothing. Otherwise text similar to the following will appear: ]] "Someone tried to rob us! They must've been more scared than us, so we managed to fend them off. Thankfully we were all armed. None of us was wounded and the attackers didn't steal anything. We are able to defend ourselves." Players can defend against raid in several ways such as setting survivors to Guard, building the board up at the work bench, building the Reinforced Door, and having Weapons. If every survivor has a weapon they are less likely to get wounded and more likely to prevent any items from being stolen. Danger level of raid There are total 4 levels of raid. The higher level, the more damage to survivors. The danger levels are different for different starting groups of character. The news in Radio that informed the curb on raids period is: "Winter hold us firmly in it icy grip. Many people froze to death in recent days. The only upside is the decrease in crime, as even the bandits huddle in their home." Damage Survivors might be either wounded or lost supplies or both. There are two possible cases happened if supplies was taken. If there was survivor was wounded, the attackers would took less supplies, otherwise they would took many valuable items. This can be switched for player's purpose by leave game to restart the day and get desired result. For example. If the character who was wounded already was get "Slightly wounded", better restart day to take the text "None of us was wounded...", ''but also ''"...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things." ''as compensatory damage. So the character won't be wounded or worse. Or else if character was normal, better let they get hurt to "Slightly wounded" but save lot of valuable items. Defend against raid There are many ways to do to increase defense level against raid. The main ways are Guard and Board Up, Reinforced Door. The extra factors that affected defense are being full armed and not being crisis states such as Wounded, Sick and Exhausted. Exhausted characters will automatically go to sleep even set them to guard, thus actually no one guarded the shelter at all. If no one left in Our Shelter at night, assumed that only one character who have been scavenged, the raid would always be successful. In that case the the Day log reports this following text instead: ''"Someone noticed our shelter had been left unguarded for the night and stole our things. We don't know who it was." Guarding The most efficient way is using survivor guard. The more people guard the more defense level is. In most cases, two people guarding is enough. However characters would be tired and wounded or sick character would get worse since they were not allowed to rest. The number of survivors left in the shelter at night doesn't affect defense. Only survivors who guarding count as defense level. While most characters need two people to guard in most case with Board Up and Reinforced Door support, Roman is far better at guarding and need only him to guard against even high dangerous level of raid. Anton, Cveta, Katia and Emilia are significantly worse as a guard, even guard along with other characters. Marko is decent at guarding while Katia is slightly worse. Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed and at least Slightly wounded, Slightly sick. * Two guards without Board Up can protect shelter against Low level * Two guards with three Board Up can protect shelter against High level. * Two guards with Reinforced Door can protect shelter against Highest level. * Roman with three Board Up can barely protect shelter against''' High level.' Board Up Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed and at least Slightly wounded, Slightly sick. * One Board Up can't protect shelter against '''Low' dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Two Board Up can protect shelter against Low level with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect shelter against Normal level even with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Three Board Up can protect shelter against Normal level with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against High level even with one people guarding. Reinforced Door Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed and at least Slightly wounded, Slightly sick. * The Reinforced Door can't protect shelter against High dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * The Reinforced Door can protect shelter against Normal dangerous level without guarding. Rush reinforce door is recommend if the group had had only two people. Or else player won't able to protect Our Shelter with highest dangerous level of raid since need one for scavenging and only one left for guarding. Providing Weapons If there were no weapons or not enough for everyone, the survivors tend to was wounded against high and highest dangerous level of raid. It seem whether survivors had no weapons or not enough, it still counts as having no weapons. * "Thankfully we were all armed." * "Too bad we have no weapons..." * "We had weapons but not enough for everyone..." The ranged weapons are not better than melee weapons at defense. Nonetheless they cost 3 Ammunition for each gun per people. Range weapons will not be used as weapons when defend against raid if Ammunition were ran out. However, leaving 1 ammunition for guarding (assume you have guns) and taking the rest on a scavenge trip can save ammo while you look for more. * "Ammunition we used up to chase them off:" Providing range weapons combine with Reinforced Door installed guarantees completely protect against all of raids without guarding. (need to confirm??) The Helmet and Military Vest doesn't affect defense.